I love the way you look
by dragoniss
Summary: [Smut] Just a little practice for future stories, nothing special. Ike x Link


I looked down at his face, so perfect in every way. His curelan blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight as he looked into my own eyes. I felt my heart thump in my chest as he cooed my name. "Ike." It made me shudder. The way his soft lips mouthed my name so perfectly, his voice sang to me like a morning dove.

His hair, so light and silky soothe in my rough chapped fingers. I couldn't help but nuzzle my head into his locks. His smell, intoxicating, to say the least. It drove me absolutely bonkers. Every time I took a whiff I felt my manhood twitch in agony and bringing me to the brink of drooling. Vanilla, with a hint of chocolate. It was the shampoo he used. I knew this because I bought it for him.

Who would have known that from one simple shampoo bottle, two months later I would be straddled over the boy, kissing him as deeply as I could. Both our bodies exposed to the world, but we didn't care.

I let a moan slip past my lips as out tongues fought for dominance, that is until the other gave in and let me have him. All of him. He spread out his arms when I pulled back and he smiled to me. His chest, god his chest. So petite yet still so strong. He had slight muscle tone, not as much as mine but it was still there. I sighed as he ran his slender fingers down my torso, whining as I felt him playing with my treasure trail. I wanted to hold in my noises but I couldn't help but let out a throaty groan as he gripped my throbbing member, precum already forming at the tip.

His fingers danced so delicately along my shaft, causing me to go completely insane. My body began to thrust into his hand, silently begging him to let me inside. His hands left and I was about to protest until the other moved down and took me into his mouth. I let out a moan and moved over onto the bed sheets. I sat there, moaning with each bob of his head. My fingers tangled themselves in his blond hair. My other arm supported me as I gently bucked into his mouth.

After a while I felt myself reaching my breaking point. I gritted my teeth and whined. "I-Im...close...s-stop." I begged, only to feel the other suck me harder. I let out a moan and pushed his head back as I came, most of which landed on the boys face. I opened my eyes and chuckled. "That's a good look on you, I like it." I giggled and licked some of my seed off the others cheek, who in return blushed deeply.

"I'm glad you like it Ike." He cooed my name, twirling around as he fell backwards and yanked me on top of him.

When my bearings came back I looked down caressing the boys soft thighs. I licked my fingers and lowered them down to his hole, slowly pushing one in and wiggling it around.

"I-Ike." I heard the other whine in a small bit of pain. I just gently rubbed his insides, kissing him and calming him down after a few moments. Soon I added a second finger, and then a third, stretching the other as well as I could before finally finding he was ready. I lathered my hand with my own saliva and coated my member before slipping into the other. I groaned, feeling him tense around me. I could hear his whine my name in pain and pleasure.

We sat there for a while until the craving for friction set in. I let out a sigh and pulled out, only to push myself back into the other, causing him to let out a higher pitched moan. My heart fluttered each time he let out a noise. I continued my ministrations, slow and delicate until curiosity set in.

"I-Ike...what are you doing..." The other stammered out, moaning between each thrust. Soon after he let out a scream and clenched my body against his, his back arcing upward. Yes, his sweet spot. I angled myself in the perfect position and nailed him, hard and fast, each thrust bringing us closer and close to the edge until we finally tumbled off the cliff.

He came first, I loud moan of my name and his eyes went to the back of his head as his seed shot onto both of our chests. I came soon after, filling the boy to the brim and then some. My own throat moaned out his name back. I love saying his name. It makes my heart race and my body feel like its on cloud nine. "L-Link." I moaned and held the hylian close. Soon the afterglow set in. I slowly pulled out of the blond and fell next to him. Both of us panting for air. I soon looked over to the other and smiled. "I love you Link."

"And I love you too Ike Greil." He planted a kiss on my lips and cuddled into me. It didn't matter if we were naked to the world, so long as we had each other.


End file.
